Love, Hate, Pain, War
by Digiwriters
Summary: *CHAPTER 17 (by PhoniexChild)* Ever wonder why the fake Hikari wanted Iori? Well, here's the reason.
1. Meeting ::PC::

'ello! Me, PhoniexChild, here. Dis a joint fic mesa doin wit Hopeful Writer. Read! …well if ya werent gonna read dis u wouldnt b here, reading dis. U get the idea rite? Anywayz read it n tell me whatcha think. n HW u better get the next chapter up soon (even tho it took me awhile 2 get dis chapter up). *..* emphasized words  
  
Love, Hate, Pain, War  
  
Chapter One: Meeting  
  
By: PhoniexChild and Hopeful Writer  
  
Dis Chapter By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
The day's end brought the sunset, like everyday. The setting of the sun was seemingly peaceful to many. Others, far from it. The setting of the sun brought brilliant orange, pink, and yellow to the usually blue sky. The dying sun was an angry red as it reluctantly began to disappear from the world, for the night. It shown onto the green fields of young crops with a red like that of blood. The earth seemed to soak up this cursed color without regard. Like it does after a fierce battle in which many lives were lost for a seemingly valiant, but strange cause.  
  
Takeru Takaishi drove his jeep up the rough road. Well, it was merely a dirt trail on which now was used as a road during the war. The violent wind blew at Takeru's face and being, hoping to stop him from his mission.  
  
The few, spaciously placed houses, shacks, really, along the dirt trail seemed ran down and inhabitable. Though, oddly enough, there were people living in these houses. Luckily none of these people had thrown rotten food at him, yet. Since this was now occupied territory, the innocent people of the country commonly revolted.  
  
Takeru exited off the meager dirt road onto an actual road, leading in a small fishing town. Where there were actual supplies and hotels. As much as Takeru wished to deny it, he truly missed the feel of a soft bed under him at night.  
  
The wind whipped around the jeep as Takeru sped the small vehicle up. Shortly later he entered into the fishing town, causing him to slow down. Now the towns were much closer together. No-one threw any rotten food, as Takeru entered the market place. Looking around he now knew why. There were guards on every corner of the street.  
  
Takeru exited his jeep, hoping for some much needed food. Suddenly-  
  
"Ow!" Takeru said as a small feminine figure rammed into him.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" the female looked up. She had long, light brown hair and gorgeous chestnut brown eyes. Only a few inches shorter than Takeru himself, though she seemed much smaller, with the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Are you with the army?" she asked, hurriedly.  
  
"Yes," Takeru answered with well-deserved pride.  
  
"Help me." Now the female was whispering.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please?!" the young woman, grabbed Takeru's arm and jumped into his jeep, "Now!" she looked up at him, eyes pleading.  
  
Takeru sighed and quickly got back into his vehicle, starting it up. "Where to?"  
  
"Far from here." She looked out the window, frightened, "For now. Hurry, please."  
  
Takeru turned the jeep around, heading back down towards whence he came.  
  
  
  
Now night had fallen among the sky, Takeru finally stopping, pulled up to a hotel. It was, at least, six or seven hours since he first met his strange, quiet passenger. She hadn't spoken the entire trip. After parking, Takeru lifted the sleeping woman and carried her into the hotel lobby.  
  
"A room?" a voice quipped.  
  
"Yes," Takeru asked, wondering what people came here from other than to rent a room.  
  
"Follow me," a small, mangled man came out from the front desk, leading Takeru to his room for the night. Takeru followed the man til he opened their room, then left them. Takeru entered the room. It was a decent size, for two people. Yet, there was only one bed. Takeru sighed, he'd have to wait longer to sleep on a bed. He placed the mysterious woman on the bed, then pulled out some blankets and covered her. Takeru, himself, decided to sleep on the undersized couch. Hopefully he would get some sleep, which he desperately needed. Laying down, the sounds of the outside seemed amplified.  
  
  
  
As the new sun rose, Takeru sat down for breakfast. He hadn't eaten since this time yesterday. A moan from the bed signaled that the young woman was on awake.  
  
"Good morning," Takeru said politely as the woman sat up.  
  
"Where am I?" she demanded.  
  
"In the town of Asahikawa."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So wish to tell me why you needed my help?"  
  
"For my brother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"I can't. You wouldn't want to know."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
Takeru stared at this woman, the sun illuminating her tan skin to a gold. "What's your name? Can you tell me that?"  
  
"Hikari Yagami."  
  
"Really?" the name 'Yagami' sounded extremely familiar, like he should have known it. No, *must* have.  
  
"Well, hello, Ms. Yagami. I am Takeru Takaishi."  
  
Hikari's eyes widened when she heard Takeru's name, but quickly looked away, to the food.  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, are you hungry?"  
  
"Starving." Hikari climbed out of the bed and made her way over to the table. Just as she sat down there was a banging noise at the door.  
  
"Hold on," Takeru got up heading towards the door.  
  
The banging on the door became more persistent.  
  
"I'm coming, just a second." Takeru opened the door, "Hello."  
  
An army officer, whom Takeru hade never met, stood at the door, "Have you had any visitors?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Any roommates?"  
  
For some reason Takeru felt the need to lie to this man, "No."  
  
"Will you contact us if it is so?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good day, sir." The officer quickly left.  
  
Takeru shut the door, turning around he said, "Hikari, do you know what that was about?"  
  
Though he never received an answer because Hikari was gone.  
  
  
  
HW, ive rote it!! Continue please. N I dunno alot about war stuff, so 4give me.  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	2. Face to Face With the Enemy ::HW::

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Only the people who make it. ::turns to writer:: You, slave! Work harder! J/K, J/K.

A/N – What's up, this is the Hopeful Writer chapter of the story. Um, this is about war and it's effects on TK and Kari. So, that describes it. Just read, please.

**__**

Love, Hate, Pain, War

Chapter 2: Face to Face With the Enemy

By: Hopeful Writer and PhoenixChild

This Chapter by: Hopeful Writer

Takeru spun around in confusion. Where had she gone? He thought he'd see a flash of her chestnut hair, but she had completely disappeared.

"Is something wrong, sir?" one of his soldiers asked, noticing Takeru's bafflement.

"No," he mumbled, almost inaudibly. No time to worry about it now. There was a war to be fought and enemies to vanquish (A/N - I've always wanted to say that).

Moments later, the hard-hearted boy found himself on the battlefield, but his thoughts were still on the pretty stranger from last night. His focus was gone, probably not the best thing for this situation.

The battle intensified near Takeru and he was lost for a moment in the cloud of hatred. Guns were fired and swords were pierced through victims of a younger age than they were meant to die at. For the briefest moment, Takeru locked eyes with a tall, well-built individual with his brown hair affray. Suddenly the name Yagami clicked. 'That's Taichi Yagami!' he thought furiously. 'He's the leader of the rebels.'

Takeru could have kicked himself for rescuing the sister of the greatest rioter of the day. As it was, he just narrowly missed being sliced through the chest by a sword before he rolled nimbly away.

The honey-haired boy moved away from the battle field, shaking his head in disgust with himself. 'My enemy,' he thought hatefully. 'Does that make me a traitor?'

For some reason he remembered the soldiers he had seen, soldiers he had not recognized. 'Yagami's men,' he realized. An old saying made its way into his head. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Those people wanted the girl. He had to find her, to save her. It seemed like such an easy task. Only three things stood in his way: Taichi Yagami, his own soldiers, and the fear in his pounding heart. If only everyone was either bad or good. What an easy life that would be.

A/N – For now, that's all. I posted as fast as I could, so I hope it's good. It's your turn now, PC. Have fun.


	3. The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend ::PC:...

'ello! Hey y'all! no HW im not mockin u im just REALLY hyper!! Well b4 I scare u any more I'll on wit the fic. Oh yeah thanks HW 4 unknowingly givin me da title of dis chapter!  
  
  
  
Love, Hate, Pain, War  
  
Chapter Three: The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend  
  
By: Hopeful Writer n PhoniexChild  
  
Dis Chapter By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Hikari Yagami had ran from the hotel room as soon as she had seen the enemy soldier. Why, she still wasn't sure. Maybe it was all the training her brother had given her or just her own fear. ..Not the fear of the soldier, Hikari knew she could overpower him, it was Takeru who had shot fear into her heart. So she ran. Of course she had chosen Takeru Takaishi to help her since he was a high ranking official of the government. No-one would question him, and Taichi had made sure that Hikari's face wasn't recognizable by keeping her out of the public light. So, in all rational terms, Takeru was the best person to stay with.  
  
'Now I have to find him again.' Hikari cursed herself for showing weakness. She had to find Takeru, then her brother. 'Of course,' She continued to herself, 'Taichi was probably attacking the hotel. Does he think I was captured?' Hikari sighed. Her brother would do anything to keep her safe.  
  
Hikari turned herself around, heading back to the hotel. She heard the sounds of a battle. A dying battle, it seemed the conflict near the hotel was dying down.  
  
  
  
Takeru Takaishi was regretting what he was about to do already. He had to find the woman. Hikari. She was the rebel leader's sister. She was an asset, a useful one. Takeru went through the battlefield, heading towards the forest, the only place to hide.  
  
There was a cheer from his soldiers as Takeru neared the forest's edge. Turning around, he noticed the rebels retreating.  
  
'But why?'  
  
A rustling of bushes turned Takeru's attention away from the battlefield.  
  
"Hikari!" he cried, oddly relieved to see her alive.  
  
"You come." Hikari grabbed his arm just like the first time and dragged him into the forest.  
  
"Wait-!" Takeru tried to break her grip, but she held fast.  
  
"No, Takaishi, this is for your own good." Hikari said, but as she finished a loud and violent explosion rocked the ground. The two fell with Hikari landing on top of Takeru. Who glazed into her chestnut eyes, until Hikari quickly got up.  
  
"What was that?!" Takeru demanded as his senses came back.  
  
"That," Hikari turned to face him, "that, was my brother."  
  
  
  
Hikari had seemed to know a lot about the ways of the forest for she led Takeru to another small fishing town.  
  
"Why are you allying yourself with me?" Takeru asked they neared the village.  
  
"I wish this cold war to end." Hikari sighed, "I've lost many loved ones. I don't wish to lose more."  
  
"So you'll find your own brother?"  
  
"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."  
  
  
  
Ah ha! Like it? Sorry it so short. I only had 30 minutes 2 rite it. Well review please!! Hey HW ur turn!!!!!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	4. Green Blood ::HW::

Disclaimer: No, no. We still don't own Digimon. But if you would like to join us in writing a letter of complaint to the Japanese writers, please read the following story.

A/N – It's me again, HW. Boy, PC, we're moving really fast through this fic. Of course, our chapters are really short too. But anyway, this is basically the continuation of the last three chapters. Please read.

**__**

Love, Hate, Pain, War

Chapter 4: Green Blood

By: Hopeful Writer and PhoenixChild

This Chapter by: Hopeful Writer

"All this bitter fighting, what is it for, Takeru?" Hikari asked as they tromped through the woods, farther and farther from the screams of hatred and murder.

Takeru opened his mouth to speak, the closed it. He tried again. "I don't even know, Hikari. It's probably all some big misunderstanding, just as every war is. I just know some people are trying to break away from the government."

"How stupid."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty stupid."

Hikari was silent so Takeru decided to ask a question. "Hikari, why does your brother want to be a rebel soldier?"

The girl looked up in surprise. "He doesn't really. He's not fighting to break away or anything. No, Taichi's fighting because he _likes_ to fight. He thinks it attracts girls."

Takeru laughed. "What an excellent philosophy!"

"It sounds like you and my brother would get along well." As Takeru mulled this over, Hikari suddenly stopped and pulled Takeru behind a bush.

"What's the matter?" the blond boy hissed, nursing his sore arm.

"Rebel soldiers," Hikari whispered back. Takeru tensed.

"Get out of here," he muttered. "I'll get rid of the soldiers. I'll meet you in a clearing I found, about 100 yards to the east." He motioned in the direction she should go.

"But—"

"No, buts, Hikari. You may be my enemy's sister, but I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Hikari started to go, then turned back. "Thanks, Takeru. You be careful. You're not like them. They've got green blood of envy. You're special, kinder. Be careful," she repeated. She hesitated for a second, then placed a quick peck on his lips and ran off.

Takeru was a little shocked. It wasn't not everyday people told him he was special and kind. And kissed him, for that matter. He felt ready to take on the world. These soldiers would be nothing.

Suddenly he saw his foe. Or foes. About twenty soldiers trooped closer and surrounded him, leaving Takeru terrified and vulnerable.

A/N – Okay, that's all for now. I gave the perfect cliffhanger for PC to take over. Good luck, PC! See you later, all!


	5. Playing Games ::PC::

'ello all! ur rite HW, the chapters r short. …..but I think I can fix dat! Heh heh.  
  
Ya no I keep 4gettin 2 put a disclaimer up. Bad PC!  
  
Disclaimer: I (N HW) DUN OWN DIGIMON (tho if we did…..*laughs* oh the possibilities!)  
  
  
  
Love, Hate, Pain, War  
  
Chapter Five: Playing Games  
  
By: Hopeful Writer n PhoniexChild  
  
Dis Chapter By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Hikari slowed as she neared the clearing Takeru had spoken of. She sat down, regretting that she lied to Takeru about why her brother fought this cold war. Hikari shook her head. It did not matter. ..Well not until Hikari got the package to Taichi. She pulled the tiny package out of her pocket. It was no bigger than one cubic inch. It was covered in a faded brown paper. Hikari sighed.  
  
"What's that?" Takeru asked, he had came out of nowhere.  
  
Hikari jumped, "Takeru!" She shoved the package back into her pocket.  
  
"What was that?" Takeru stood of Hikari now.  
  
"You are very fast and silent." Hikari stood up, facing Takeru, "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Takeru sighed, knowing this would get him nowhere, "Come. The path's clear now."  
  
The two began their way back to the dirt road. After several minutes in silence Hikari asked –  
  
"Why do you fight the war?"  
  
"Why do I fight or why did I join?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, I joined because of my father."  
  
"He was killed?"  
  
"No, he could never fight so he made sure that my brother and myself did."  
  
"How loving."  
  
"I fight to destroy the enemy and end this war."  
  
"Really?" Hikari looked at him, "Well, you're doing a great job."  
  
Takeru sighed. Not too long age she was kind to him and almost praising him. Now she was distant. She was playing him. That fact angered Takeru, but then he was playing her. The soldiers weren't dead or even injuried. They were now on their way to the general with news that Takeru was accompanying the rebel leader's sister.  
  
"Why are you fighting?" Takeru asked the chestnut-haired female.  
  
"I'm not exactly fighting."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, I'm merely a messenger."  
  
"To who?"  
  
Hikari faced Takeru once more, "The rebels aren't your only enemy."  
  
  
  
Hikari sat on the soft bed of another hotel room. The pair had stopped for the night at a small village. Not that it could be called a village. There were a few homes, a small market, and a place for travelers.  
  
"So, Hikari, you never answered my question." Takeru sat at the table, finally, receiving a chance to eat.  
  
"What question would that be?"  
  
"What was that small box?"  
  
"A box?"  
  
"Yes, now don't play dumb."  
  
"Of course, Takeru, I'll tell you that I have a box and it can end this war." Hikari remarked sarcastically.  
  
"It can end this war?" Takeru sounded calm, but his heart had suddenly speeded up. This woman had something that could end the war? How was that possible?  
  
Hikari sighed, "Note the sarcastism, Takeru."  
  
He stared at this chestnut-haired beauty, her eyes gave away nothing.  
  
"Searching for secrets?" Hikari smiled seductively, "My eyes can't tell you…but something else could."  
  
As much as he wanted to, Takeru forced himself to refuse, "Nice try, Yagami."  
  
"Of course, I almost had you."  
  
"Almost."  
  
"For now."  
  
  
  
The night was old when Hikari Yagami and Takeru Takaishi actually slept. Soon the young sun rose to begin its reign.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door shortly after sunrise. Takeru, muttering and cursing the disturber, opened the door.  
  
"Hello, good sir." It was the 'hotel' keeper, "Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll be right back." The native quickly left to serve his guests.  
  
Takeru closed the door and faced Hikari. She was still asleep. He walked over to her old clothes. The natives had been nice enough to give them extra clothes. The box should be in her pants pocket. Takeru silently reached into the pocket.  
  
"Good morning to you, too, Takeru." Hikari's voice sang out.  
  
He whirled around to face her, "Why, hello."  
  
"A 'nice try' to you also." Hikari stood up and gathered her clothes.  
  
"Breakfast is soon."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
Takeru exited the room, though kept close by, in case she ran again.  
  
Soon the 'hotel' keeper came back.  
  
"Your food, sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Would you like a table? There are some in view of the door."  
  
Takeru stared at the boy. He seemed to know what Takeru was doing.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The boy led him to the closest table by the door, which was only a few feet away.  
  
"Are you with the army?" the 'hotel' keeper asked, eagerly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow. What's it like?"  
  
"I think you're too young to worry about that."  
  
"As does everyone else."  
  
Hikari walked over to Takeru, but the room door had never opened.  
  
"Clever."  
  
"Of course, it's a family trait." Hikari smiled at the boy.  
  
The two began to eat in silence after the boy left. The wind outside started to pick up, blowing faster by the minute.  
  
"Looks like we'll be stuck here." Takeru observed, looking out the window.  
  
Hikari just smiled.  
  
  
  
Ah ha! D'ere HW. Dat good? *rubs hands 2gether* hope ya like it. Dat better not b short! On Word its 2 n half pages!! Dats bout my average length 4 chapter. Now HW ur turn!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	6. The Soldier and His Damsel ::HW::

Disclaimer: PC was right. The possibilities would be endless if we owned Digimon. But, sadly, we don't, so you'll never get to see our sadistic, er, _interesting_ plans.

A/N – We're rattling out these chapters so fast it's funny. So here's Chapter 6. Takeru and Hikari are stuck in that whatamacallit place, a.k.a. the 'hotel'. What's gonna happen next? I don't know. Wait! I'm supposed to know. I'm the author. Oh, well, read more to find out.

**__**

Love, Hate, Pain, War

Chapter 6: The Soldier and His Damsel

By: Hopeful Writer and PhoenixChild

This Chapter by: Hopeful Writer

Takeru studied Hikari's smirk with slight pleasure. His heart was pounding at an indescribable rate. _If she wasn't my enemy's sister, I would have..._ He broke off his thoughts, not letting the blush reach his cheeks. "So... now what?" he asked softly, staring into his ruby eyes gently.

Those very same eyes glittered mischievously. A clap of thunder sounded and there was a flash of lightening that lit up Hikari's face. The room had suddenly darkened and Takeru felt a little scared. 

"Well, Takeru, there's only so much to do in a dark hotel during a storm that could last for days. What do you want to do?" Her grin was similar to that of the Cheshire cat.

"I want to know what's in that box."

Hikari laughed. "You're fast, but you're not fast enough. I'm not going to tell you, Takeru. It's private."

Takeru pursed his lips for a moment before clasping his hands, dropping to his knees, and begging, "Please? Pretty please? Please?"

Hikari laughed again. "No."

The 'hotel' manager returned. "Mr. Takaishi. There are about twenty men in the hotel lobby who want to see you."

"That's not good, kid."

"I figured so. I took the liberty of, um, _borrowing _these from some of the guards when they weren't looking." He held up three guns.

Takeru took one, as did Hikari, who was now looking very nervous. "Who's the third gun for, kid?"

"Me. I'm gonna fight with you."

Takeru sighed. "Okay, tiny. What's your real name?"

The dark-haired boy smiled shyly. "Iori. Iori Hida."

Takeru smiled back, but his was grim and dark. "Well, Iori Hida, get ready for the ride of your life. Welcome to the army."

A/N – Sorry, PC. I couldn't resist adding little Iori to the story. I hope this chapter didn't bore everyone to death. It was kind of dry. And short again! ::sigh:: I'll get a long one yet. I just didn't have much time to write this chapter. You're next, PC. §LaTa§ -- hW


	7. Add Three To The War ::PC::

*stares @ HW* MINDREADER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ……u scarey. Dats what I thought when I added the 'hotel' keeper. Well good one. Now, my turn!  
  
  
  
Love, Hate, Pain, War  
  
Chapter Seven: Add Three To The War  
  
By: Hopeful Writer n PhoniexChild  
  
Dis Chapter By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Hikari smiled at the small boy, Iori Hida, and he smiled back at her.  
  
"Get ready." Takeru said, tensely.  
  
Hikari and Iori nodded.  
  
The soldiers came into view in orderly rows. Iori gripped his weapon tensely, for he was barely out of school and still considered a child by his village.  
  
"Stay calm," Hikari whispered as she lowered herself near a window.  
  
Iori moved closer to Takeru, he felt that if anyone shot at him there wouldn't be a chance for them if Takeru was nearby.  
  
"Okay, here they come." Takeru aimed his weapon carefully.  
  
The soldiers neared the hotel and their leader knocked on the old wooden door.  
  
"Answer it!" Hikari whispered urgently.  
  
Iori quickly got up, handed Takeru his gun, and went to open the door.  
  
"Hello?" the young boy was scared out of his wits, but determined not to show it.  
  
"Hello, boy. Has a pair of people, an army officer and a female, stopped by lately?"  
  
"No, not lately."  
  
"Anytime at all?" the soldier was staring into Iori's eyes, trying to scare him.  
  
"No, sir, but I can keep a lookout for you."  
  
"That would be excellent." The soldier smiled slightly, "The army officer is Takeru Takaishi and the female is Hikari Yagami." Soon the soldier went into a brief explanation of how the two looked.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Iori paused, "How will I contact you?"  
  
"There will be a group of officers outside of the village."  
  
Iori nodded as the soldiers left. Closing the door the teen sighed deeply.  
  
"Good job, Hida." Takeru stood up, "We must get out of here."  
  
"Thank you for your help." Hikari smiled at the boy.  
  
"Wait! I'm comin' with you!" Iori turned to Takeru.  
  
Takeru sighed. This kid may have been a help at this time, but later he could make things difficult.  
  
"I say he should come." Hikari broke into Takeru's thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, he could be useful."  
  
"And he couldn't be."  
  
"I'm right here!" Iori couldn't believe they were talking about him as if he wasn't here.  
  
"He's coming, Takaishi."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course," Hikari turned to Iori, "Right, kid?"  
  
Iori nodded eagerly. At least Hikari was on his side.  
  
Takeru sighed, "Fine, whatever, just as long as we get moving."  
  
"Fine with me," Hikari walked back to the room, she and Takeru were staying in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Takeru followed her, with Iori close behind.  
  
"Packing a few things. Like extra clothes for myself and you." She turned to Iori, "You might want to get some things to."  
  
Iori quickly left ti gather a few belongings.  
  
"Hikari, why did you want the boy to come?"  
  
Hikari continued packing in silent before answering Takeru, "Well, you never know."  
  
  
  
The trio quickly left the hotel and Iori's hometown.  
  
"Where are we going?" Iori asked Takeru, who was following Hikari.  
  
Takeru shrugged, "She's leading us."  
  
Iori, then, looked at Hikari, though she was facing away from him.  
  
"Hikari," he asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To a safe place, you can trust me on that."  
  
That answer seemed to satisfy Iori, as the trio continued their trek.  
  
  
  
Soon the sun was setting. Hikari sat down, leaning against a tree. Iori followed the suit, only he laid down on the ground by her.  
  
"So how's this live treating you?" Hikari questioned, hoping to start some small talk.  
  
But before Iori could answer her question, at least, a dozen or some soldiers came at them. Takeru jumped up, grabbing his gun. Hikari rammed one of her attackers into the tree. Iori, also, grabbed his weapon. The soldiers surrounded all three of the travelers.  
  
Takeru looked at Hikari and Iori. "Run!" he mouthed out, though Hikari turned her head, ignoring him.  
  
The soldiers fell as quickly as Takeru lost bullets. Though they kept coming. Takeru looked at his companions. Iori was doing pretty good for a teen who had never handled a weapon before. Hikari had discarded her gun and was fighting in an ancient Japanese martial arts style.  
  
'No wonder she was nervous using the gun,' Takeru thought as he loaded his gun.  
  
BAM!!  
  
A loud sound, like that of an explosion, knocked Takeru off his feet.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Tak-" a familiar voice was cut off.  
  
Takeru jumped back up, painfully, and saw the soldiers retreating. But with Hikari and Iori.  
  
  
  
*gasp* what'll happen!!!!! Hey dun look @ me, HW's got the next chapter. N mesa got some bad news. Im kinda grounded…er, banned from the computer n net so dat bad. Though it dun mean I wont b on, just means my chapters'll b slower. Sorry bout dat. Well HW its all u now  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	8. Mission Impossible ::HW::

Disclaimer: Shut up, shut up. We don't own Digimon.

A/N – PC, that was such an awful place to end it and leave for ME to write. Okay, so I did some thinking (about 2 minutes) and I decided to work on it quickly so when you get back online you can work on the next chapter soon. Here goes.

**__**

Love, Hate, Pain, War

Chapter 8: Mission Impossible

By: Hopeful Writer and PhoenixChild

This chapter by: Hopeful Writer

'What do I do now?' Takeru wondered chasing in the direction of the soldiers. His blood boiled, yet the pain felt slightly absurd. He'd known these people only a few days for Hikari and one for Iori, but they felt connected to him. Maybe it was that they were all fighting for the same side. Or maybe it was that none of them really wanted to be fighting in the beginning.

************

"So why are you fighting, Hikari?" Iori asked as they struggled against the binding ropes. With nothing to do but talk, Iori had finally found a question to raise.

Hikari hung her head, looking a little guilty. "I'm not really fighting. I'm just trying to get something to my brother. It could end this horrible war, but I seem to be having a little trouble getting it there."

"Who's your brother?"

Hikari had forgotten that Iori didn't know. "He's Taichi Yagami. The leader of the rebels," she announced with a certain air of pride.

"Wow."

"Why do you fight, Iori?"

Iori straightened up. "My father died in war, fighting for his country. I've always wanted to follow in his footsteps and if that's how I'm gonna go, that's how I'll go."

"Brave words. It's a lot harder to do than it is to say."

"I know. But I've got lots of special talents that'll help you and Takeru if you let me stick around."

"Such as?"

Iori held up his now free hands. "I'm an expert with knots."

"Oh, you're good," she praised in a low voice. "Now untie me and we'll bust this popsicle stand."

Iori untied her. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast," a guard ordered, unlocking the jail cell to get at the two. But this time Iori was ready. He whipped his gun out and fired three shots, grabbing Hikari's hand as the guard crumbled. The boy pulled his new friend out of the cell. 

They paused to catch their breath about 100 yards from the prison building. "That was some tough shooting," Hikari told Iori. 

"I'm not exactly new with a gun," he admitted, blowing the smoke from the top of the weapon.

"I can tell."

Iori kept his head turned away from her and smirked. "Let's go find Takeru."

"Maybe Takeru should just find you," a deep voice retorted. The two kids jumped and spun around, but to their surprise saw none other than Takeru himself.

"Takeru!" Hikari cried, hugging him tightly.

Takeru blushed. "Hi to you too. How'd you guys get out of there?"

"Iori untied the knots in the ropes around our hands and he shot the soldier that tried to keep us there and we ran," Hikari blurted out, not untangling herself from Takeru's arms.

The blond glanced at Iori. "Really?"

"Yeah," Iori mumbled, toeing the ground in embarrassment. 

Takeru patted the young boy's shoulder. "Good job, kid. I guess you're gonna be sticking with us for a while?"

"If you'll let me."

"Of course," Hikari interjected, moving away from Takeru to wrap an arm around Iori. "We'll make a great team."

"And what's our mission?" Takeru prodded.

Hikari held out the small package Takeru had seen only the day before. "To get this to my older brother."

"So what is that?"

"Nice try, Takaishi."

A/N – There you go, PC. I wrote the chapter and I gave you something to continue with (I hope). So write it soon 'cause I wanna know what's gonna happen next. Please review. §Peace Out§ 


	9. Surprise, Surprise ::PC::

*blares 'Mission Impossible' theme(had 2 do dat)* 'ello all! im finially getting a chance 2 type dis up. Sorry it took so long. Thanks 2 all the reviewers! N shout out 2 the DigiElite. We're growin 2 fast n im slightly busy(while typin) stalkin DC. Heh heh.  
  
  
  
Love, Hate, Pain, War  
  
Chapter Nine: Surprise, Surprise  
  
By: Hopeful Writer n PhoniexChild  
  
Dis Chapter By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Hikari Yagami sighed as the burning sun covered the exposed parts of her body.  
  
"Is it always this hot around here?" Iori asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
Takeru shrugged, sighing.  
  
"Not always, but often enough." Hikari turned back to look at her make companions.  
  
"How do you know?" Takeru asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"I grew up here." Hikari continued to walk, then abruptly stopped.  
  
"What?" Iori whispered, ready for action.  
  
"Shh." Hikari put a finger to her lips and she walked forward, closely followed by Takeru.  
  
"Who are they?" Takeru asked seeing the guards of an old shack. "They aren't government or rebels."  
  
"They're the Others."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Takaishi, I told you that the government had another enemy besides the rebels."  
  
"What do we do?" Iori had creped up behind his older companions.  
  
"Just follow my lead." Hikari stood up.  
  
"Your lead?" Takeru whispered loudly, "Hikari get down!"  
  
Hikari ignored Takeru and walked out into the open, in view of the soldiers.  
  
"Who are you?" a younger guard asked, holding his gun out threateningly.  
  
"Idiot." An older guard muttered, moving infront of him, "Miss Yagami, please come this way."  
  
"Wait, I have some…friends."  
  
"Friends?" the older guard paused uncomfortablely, "Miss Yagami, the rules- "  
  
"Screw the rules, my guests are coming with me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The older guard bowed slightly, then waited for Takeru and Iori to follow him and Hikari.  
  
"What is this place?" Iori asked, in a low whisper.  
  
"A headquarters." Hikari answered, smiling.  
  
The small group was lead down a dark tunnel and then the walls opened up into a large room.  
  
"Why, Miss Yagami, what a pleasure." A male voice said.  
  
Takeru looked up, not believing what he saw.  
  
"Hello, brother." Hikari smiled, then walked over to Taichi Yagami. Hikari's brother. The rebel leader. ..Right?  
  
  
  
sorry so friggin short but I had 2 get off(annoyin parents n brothers!!) hope dis is good 4 ya HW. Rite more soon!!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	10. Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid ::HW::

Disclaimer: Never said we owned Digimon. We'd like to, however, so if you know a way, email is the messenger.

A/N – PC, what an awful place to end (again). But this is one of my longer chapters. Would you believe it only took me a half hour to write? Well, this is what happens at the base of the Others. I can't really say more (no time).

**__**

Love, Hate, Pain, War

Chapter 10 (ooh, double digits)** – Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid**

By: Hopeful Writer and PhoenixChild

This chapter by: Hopeful Writer

"Hikari, he is an army soldier for the government," Taichi patiently reminded his little sister for the seventh time in less than five minutes.

"I know, Taichi," she replied plainly, wearing a small smirk on her face.

"You know, you're the leader of the rebel army last time I checked," Takeru exploded, having put up with this for long enough.

Taichi stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Good choice, Hika. He'll be able to help us."

Little Iori had been watching the entire conversation with his emerald eyes wide. "Um, I have a question. What are you fighting for?"

Hikari studied the small boy with her keen crimson eyes. "You're really into having a reason to fight." She sighed. "The Others fight for what's right, Iori. Peace."

Iori shook his head. "How can you *fight* for *peace*, Hikari?"

There was a brief moment of silence. No one in the base could answer the boy's profound question. "That's a good point," Taichi confessed. "My younger sister exaggerates a bit. We don't fight for peace as much as we fight for the end of the war. Hikari, do you have the package for the general."

"Yes, Taichi." She handed that little box to her brother, who held it with caution between his thick fingers.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes, Taichi," she echoed.

"Do we get to find out what's in it yet?" Takeru asked anxiously.

Taichi had to laugh. "Not yet, tadpole. When the time is right, you will get to see it. And then you will wish you never did." The blond boy was silent.

Hikari suddenly spoke up. "Takeru, come with me for a second. I need to talk to you in private." He nodded and followed her, not giving a thought to the glare they received from Taichi.

Iori didn't want to eavesdrop, plus he wanted to talk to Taichi. The leader intrigued him. "Do you hate the government?" Iori wondered, watching the glare on Taichi's face change to a soft look as the older boy turned around.

"Hate them?" Taichi shook his head. "No, I don't *hate* them. I don't like them either though. I don't like that the government thinks that they can control us because they have weapons and bigger armies. Violence is never the answer, Iori. Hikari tells me you wanted to join this war. I pity a misinformed child like yourself. War is not glamorous. You do not always die with honor. It's not worth it, not for anyone."

"Taichi, did Hikari tell you about my father?"

"Yes. She told me about everything. You should have stayed home and been safe. What will your mother think if you get hurt?" The child was silent. "You didn't think this through carefully enough. Now you're stuck here with this war so very close to you."

Iori choked back the sob that threatened to expose itself. He cleared his throat several times before he could speak. "I understand, Taichi. I'm starting to wish I'd never made this decision."

"Unfortunately, it's too late to back out now. Just be careful and stay away from the fighting as much as you can. Use your head, not your heart, Iori."

Meanwhile, Takeru was wondering why Hikari was dragging him down several long hallways. "What is it, Hikari?" he finally demanded, planting his feet firmly and refusing to be moved.

Hikari sighed. "I know you do not trust my brother and my brother doesn't trust you. I don't trust Taichi either, Takeru. I haven't told you everything about him. He was never really on the rebel's side, but he supports them more than the government. The thing is, he lied to my parents. He truly told them that he was going to someone's house to spend a few nights . He lied to me and told me the same thing. I was smarter and quicker than my parents and I followed him, and now look where it got me. In fact, I'm... I'm..."

"What, Hikari?" Takeru's voice was gentle now.

"I'm terrified of my brother. He's insane when he's angry. He's got a gun and that scares me more than an onslaught of troops. I can't shoot my brother, or kill him like I would enemy troops. How do you fight something you can't kill?" By now, Hikari was sobbing and Takeru wrapped her in his arms.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll get out of here."

"Then where will we be, Takeru? Alone."

Takeru thought for a minute. "Then we'll stay for the night. But if he even tries any funny business, then I'll teach him a good lesson."

"My hero," Hikari joked, wiping the lingering tears from her cheeks. "Thanks, Takeru."

"Don't mention it."

"I'll pay you back somehow."

"Okay, Hikari. But you really don't have to."

**** (A/N - Sorry, PC, but I really had a good idea.)

"Takeru, you and Iori can share those barracks over there," Taichi offered, motioning in the general direction of the sleeping areas. "Hikari, you will be over there." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Okay," she replied quickly, so not to make her brother even more angry.

"Hikari!" Takeru suddenly called. She walked over to him. "Take this," he whispered, handing her a tiny whistle. "It's one of the loudest things in the world. Really," he added, noticing her skeptism. "Only blow it if you're really in trouble. I'll be here before you can say help me."

"Thank you, Takeru," she hissed, shooting a glance at her brother, who's back was turned, then pecking the boy's cheek. "You're a lifesaver."

"I hope I'm cherry flavored."

Hikari couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, afraid of Taichi and his wrath. She also knew that her brother liked to get drunk on nights when they weren't fighting. That's when she heard the gunshots, then that very same brunette crash through her door, aiming the gun at her head.

Hikari couldn't breathe. She clutched the whistle in her hand, terrified to blow it for fear the Taichi would fire the gun. But suddenly, almost by her will power, Takeru was there, using ordinary martial arts to break Taichi's arm and throw the gun away. "Let's go!" he yelled to Hikari, who needed no second warning. She tore off after Takeru, who was going to get Iori.

"Come on," he prodded the younger child, who was clumsy in his quick movements. "Let's get out of here before the locals decide they don't like us very much."

"We don't like you," someone said, and the trio found themselves facing a very angry mob of soldiers, led by Taichi Kamiya himself.

A/N – So what do you think? Hope it's good enough. Good luck on the next part, PC! I gotta go to bed, so see ya!


	11. A Little Brown Box ::PC::

*blinks(tiredly), falls asleep*(yt6gbvgbvhnbn) *jumps back up* OW!!!!! *rubs head* sorry, im just REALLY tired. I saw Star Wars this morning @ midnite n had 2 still had 2 go 2 school. So 4give me. Thank God 4 soda *drinks cola soda* heh heh, did I mention dat cola soda makes me hyper? Anywayz! We r in da double digits. Look ~ 11!! N no u aint drunk, its eleven.  
  
DISCLAIMER: okay, think bout dis ~ if I owned Digimon, would I rite fanfiction about it?  
  
  
  
Love, Hate, Pain, War  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Little Brown Box  
  
By: Hopeful Writer n PhoniexChild  
  
Dis Chapter By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Takeru swore as the natives came rushing towards him and his companions.  
  
"Run!" Iori cried out as he grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her in the opposing way.  
  
Takeru grabbed for his gun, but a native kicked it away.  
  
"Oh, shit." Takeru muttered as the man dove at him. He sidestepped him and then jetted out of there.  
  
  
  
Hikari let Iori lead her out of the Others' headquarters. There were loud shouts and screams as the villagers seemed to turn on each other. Takeru came running up, panting.  
  
"What was that?!" he demanded.  
  
Hikari just simply shrugged. Why this was happening, she didn't know.  
  
"I thought your brother was gonna help us." Iori looked up at Hikari, betrayal in his young eyes.  
  
"So did I." She whispered.  
  
"Hikari," Takeru now sounded sympathetic, he gently touched her arms, "I'll ask again and you must answer."  
  
Hikari nodded.  
  
"What's in that box?"  
  
"It-It's a chip."  
  
"A chip?" Iori echoed.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, it's a chip. I'm not entirely sure of what it does, but I know it can control weapons."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Not sure. Though I've seen it work. It will control a gun, grenade, or even a bomb."  
  
"What!?" both Takeru and Iori shouted in shocked and horror.  
  
  
  
The group still was in the forest that they had been in the day before. What were they doing? Waiting for a chance to rescue the little brown box. Still Takeru couldn't believe what Hikari had said about the box. The chip, actually. The box was tiny, so that would mean that the chip would be tiny as well. How could something that small be so powerful? And what would happen if they couldn't get it back?  
  
  
  
So sorry. I got riter's block rite b4 the last few sentences. HW, make urs better d'en mine, please.  
  
*blares Star Wars theme*  
  
  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
P.S. ~ 'ello all! sorry I didn't get dis up sooner. I rote it yesterday(5- 16-02), but didn't have time 2 get it posted. Hey who saw 'Friends' yesterday? N guess what!! My cat my kittens!! Little tiny kittys!!!!! 


	12. Alone ::HW::

Disclaimer: Dun own Digimon. That belongs to some genius in Japan.

A/N – Sorry, PC, this took me way too long. I had major writer's block (as you know). But this is Chapter 12, everyone. Now that Taker and Iori know what the box is, the question everyone must be asking is, "What are they gonna do?" Well, find out.

**__**

Love, Hate, Pain, War

Chapter 12 – Alone

By: Hopeful Writer and PhoniexChild (I spelled it right, right?)

This chapter by: Who else? Hopeful Writer

Takeru stared at Hikari for a long moment before turning away. He swore aloud, then blushed a bit. _It's impolite to swear in front of a lady_, he remembered his grandfather telling him, when he was just a child and he liked to show off his vocabulary to his mother. She'd washed his mouth out with soap.

"Now what?" Iori demanded, shooting scared looks in the direction of the base. "I don't particularly want to go back there."

"We don't have a choice," Takeru snapped, making Iori jump in hurt and shock.

"Takeru!" Hikari scolded.

He sighed. "Sorry, Iori, I'm just a little tense."

"You think?" Iori teased, smiling slightly. 

Takeru sighed again. He kicked the dirt angrily. "We need to get back there, get the box, and run like little cowards away." Iori and Hikari chuckled a bit.

Hikari searched the pastel pink sky. "It's getting too early to go back there. Taichi won't do anything with the box until nightfall, so we should stay here, safe, until dusk."

"I'll go get something to eat," Iori volunteered. Takeru nodded, and they boy ran off, leaving Takeru and Hikari alone for the first time in two days.

"Are you scared?" Hikari asked him, reaching out and seizing the blonde's hand. Takeru blushed on impact.

He shrugged. "Not really," he replied bravely. "I'm a soldier. Semper fi, do or die," he quoted, hoisted up his shoulders with pride. Hikari giggled. He puffed out his chest. "I'm not afraid of any of the Others, or the Rebels. I'm the youngest champion sharpshooter this side of the country," he boasted.

"Well, Mr. Sharpshooter, can you hit a moving target?"

"With ease," he exclaimed indignantly. "Hit a deer moving at full speed once. That was dinner for three days."

Hikari giggled again. "You big, strong man," she kidded. "I hope you can protect me. I shouldn't be any trouble."

Takeru snorted. "You're kidding, right? I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you. Although, I'm not complaining. This is more interesting than any old day in the Marine Corps." He waggled his eyebrows tauntingly. "Besides, if it wasn't for this mess, I would never have met you."

"Oh, Takeru." With that, Hikari could no longer contain herself. She leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against Takeru's. There was a slight shock as they touched. He felt a rush of passion shoot through his veins. His arms instinctively circled her waist, and she brought her hands up to play with his hair.

When they pulled away, Takeru could feel his lips tingling when she'd touched them. "Wow," he whispered, surprising both himself and Hikari.

Suddenly a familiar snicker filled the air. They turned to see Iori standing there, a coy grin on his lips. "I leave you two alone for ten minutes and you're snogging." He shook his head. "And you're supposed to be the leaders."

They ate what small food Iori had managed to find. When nightfall came, they were not only nervous, but now unable to concentrate. As if luck would never be on their side, it was raining that night. Takeru sneered at the sky. _You can't stop me_, he told it, as if it could hear. _We're gonna get that box tonight. We're gonna win!_

A/N – There. Not bad length, not bad plot. I had to get some of that romance stuff out, PC, sorry. Now it's your turn. Good luck. §Lata§ -- hW 


	13. A Box and More ::PC::

'ello all! n sorry HW dat it took me so long 2 type dis up. I'll work on dat. But then again I had 2 start my school *looks @ HW* u understand rite?  
  
  
  
Love, Hate, Pain, War  
  
Chapter 13: A Box and More  
  
By: Hopeful Writer n PhoniexChild  
  
Dis Chapter By: ..dun u have the pattern down by now? *sighs* PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
The rain was pouring now.  
  
"I don't like it." Iori whispered to Hikari, so Takeru couldn't hear.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's almost as if the rain is telling us not to go."  
  
"Iori, don't be silly." Hikari turned to Takeru, "Ready?"  
  
He nodded and grabbed his gun.  
  
The plan was that Hikari would the box containing the chip while Takeru and Iori distracted everyone else. Easier said than done.  
  
The lightening whipped out quickly followed by a crack of thunder. As if that was their signal the trio rushed out of their hiding spot and towards the building.  
  
Iori huddled near a window, waiting for Takeru's signal, a gunshot. Hikari had made Takeru to promise to go first. Even though she loved him, she wasn't willing to risk the life of young Iori.  
  
The sound of breaking glass had followed a gunshot echo. Iori jumped up and ran to the back, where the Others would be escaping.  
  
Hikari winced slightly as the gunshot went off, the first of many, she knew. An alarm went off, though it was merely a light, not a siren. The flashing blue light uneased her as Hikari sped up. Not too far up was a door, it looked as though it had been guarded, but recently abandoned. She rushed over to the door, open it, then closed after she was in. Suddenly more gunshots were heard, and Hikari hoped that Takeru and Iori were alive and safe.  
  
"You have a job to do," Hikari whispered to herself, turning around. There she was facing the chip, it was out of its box. She took another box out of her pocket and walked over to the chip.  
  
Takeru fired a round, hitting several enemy fighters. He glanced over at Iori, the boy was a good fighter for one so young.  
  
"Get out now!" Hikari yelled, running towards the exit.  
  
Takeru motioned to Iori, the boy nodded, and Takeru cleared a path.  
  
Hikari sat on the ground, waiting for her companions to return. Hearing a twig snapped she gripped her gun, but Takeru and Iori came into view.  
  
"Oh, thank God!" Hikari dropped the gun and rushed at Takeru, kissing him.  
  
"C'mon!" Iori said while they were in mid-kiss, "We need to get out of here!"  
  
"He's right." Takeru grabbed several things after he reluctantly let go of Hikari.  
  
The trio quickly collected everything they needed and set off.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hikari asked, who was now, finally, not leading.  
  
"To a village I know."  
  
"Ah."  
  
After at least two hours of walking Takeru finally stopped for a rest.  
  
"Thank you!" Iori cried out as he sat down.  
  
Hikari giggled and stretched.  
  
"Should I look for some food?" Iori offered, knowing what would happen as soon as he left.  
  
"No," Hikari said sharply…..not sounding like Hikari Yagami at all.  
  
"Hikari?" Takeru stood up, but Hikari pulled a gun on him.  
  
"Don't move, either of you."  
  
"Where's Hikari?" Takeru asked, catching on.  
  
"Where she should be."  
  
"Who are you?" Iori asked, fear creeping into his system.  
  
The Hikari imposter laughed.  
  
Takeru stared into her eyes and noticed that they weren't brown, but orange.  
  
"What do you want?" Takeru questioned, realizing that the imposter had the chip.  
  
"Don't worry Takaishi. The chip is safe, well..from you anyway." An evil grin spread over the imposter's face, "Though I want the boy," She stared at Iori, "or your beloved Yagami'll be missing for quite some time."  
  
  
  
Dat all. like? Sorry it took me so long. Ur turn HW!!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	14. The Imposter ::HW::

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon and we're not making any money from this.

A/N – Chapter 14. Okay, things are heating up. And PC left off at a very, um, _interesting _cliffhanger. I had to write more so I could find out what happens next. Then ff.net wouldn't let me post for a while. But here it is, finally, Chapter 14.

**__**

Love, Hate, Pain, War

Chapter 14: The Impostor

By: Hopeful Writer and PhoniexChild

This chapter by: Wait, I'll figure it out... um... Hopeful Writer?

Takeru looked back and forth from the impostor Hikari to little Iori. The younger boy was rigid, clearly not understanding. But that was okay, neither did Takeru.

Rescue Hikari, protect Iori. Why aren't things ever easy? Iori was a little kid. Even though he was strong, he was little. But Hikari was a girl. Takeru shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. She was strong too, and had proven that in fights. He'd grown up with a father and an older brother who looked down on girls. Even though Takeru didn't follow that belief, it was hard to shake the habit.

Iori, meanwhile, was trying to figure it out too. _I should go,_ he thought gallantly. _I should protect Hikari._ But the words Taichi had once said to him were coming back. _"What will your mother think if you get hurt?"_ His fists balled up as he thought.

"Iori, it's up to you," Takeru told him. "I can't decide whether you should stay or go. You have to make that decision yourself."

Iori looked at him, searching his eyes for a clue as to which way he wanted Iori to choose. "I can't decide, Takeru. I feel like I should go, but Taichi told me my mother would be upset if I get hurt. I can't figure out if I'm afraid and being selfish, or if I don't want to go because of my mother."

"It's your decision and I'll back you 100%. Where is Hikari being kept?" Takeru demanded of the impostor.

"In a secret lair, just like in any drama story," she told him matter-of-factly.

Takeru sighed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, he thought. _There must be a way to get her out of there. I'm definitely starting to wish we had never let Iori talk to Taichi._

"Crap," Iori suddenly said. It was the closest to profanity that Takeru could remember hearing from him. "Taichi was trying to keep me out of the fight," the little boy explained. "He was getting me to question. Takeru, he's our enemy, no question about it. He's not fighting to end this war; he's fighting to destroy everyone else."

Takeru used several words he may not have used if Hikari was nearby. "It's still your decision as to what happens next, Iori. If you go, Hikari and I will get you free. If you stay, we have to set Hikari free."

"I want to know why I'm so important," Iori admitted. "I'll go with you."

"Okay."

Iori turned to the impostor Hikari. "I'll go with you. Bring Hikari here first."

With a wave of the impostor's hand, Hikari was there and Iori's hands were in chains. "How the hell?" he muttered, struggling against his bondages fruitlessly.

"Will you come quietly?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I am a boy of my word. I never lie."

"Fine."

The impostor Hikari dragged Iori about four steps before he broke away and ran, calling after him, "I didn't say how far I'd go with you!"

If not for the seriousness of the situation, Takeru would have burst out laughing. "What are you waiting for, guys?" Iori yelled. "Run!"

Hikari looked at Takeru, who looked back and they ran after the brown-haired boy. Straight into Taichi Yagami.

A/N – (In a Davis announcer voice) This guy just keeps coming back. Can Takeru, Iori, and Hikari settle the score with him, and get the chip that they forgot about? Find out next time on Love, Hate, Pain, War. (In HW's voice) And please review. All yours, PC.


	15. The Chip ::PC::

*rattles cage bars* lemme out, HW!!! I finished the chapter!!! Some1 please help!!!  
  
  
  
Love, Hate, Pain, War  
  
Chapter 15: The Chip  
  
By: Hopeful Writer & PhoniexChild  
  
Dis Chapter By: PhoniexChild  
  
  
  
Takeru tried to turn Hikari and himself around before they hit Taichi. But one minor problem. Taichi had Iori, and he had a gun.  
  
Takeru mentally muttered a few obsanities as he sized up the situation..not good. Not good at all.  
  
Taichi didn't say anything, but he stared intently at Hikari.  
  
Hikari clutched Takeru's hand and kissed it. The she let go and rushed over to Taichi, before Takeru could stop her.  
  
"Hikari, no!" Takeru screamed and ran forward. The imposter Hikari tackled him. Takeru clenched his fist, prepared to punch her, but he couldn't. The imposter smirked, she knew it, too. She looked too much like the real Hikari.  
  
Iori came running over, ready to fight, but the imposter Hikari stood up. She stepped away from the pair and on a blink disappeared.  
  
"What the hell?" Takeru muttered, after a few minutes silence, as he got up. "Taichi took Hikari!" Iori let out in one breath.  
  
Sighing, Takeru stared at the sunset. He stood there in silence, trying to think of a plan, but nothing came. Not the slightest clue. He closed his eyes in frustration.  
  
"Now what, Takeru?" Iori asked, causing the older man to open his eyes. Takeru was surprised to see it was night already.  
  
"I dunno, Iori." Takeru turned to the younger boy. "We must save Hikari, but they'll be expecting us."  
  
"They'll be expecting *us*." Iori smiled, "but not an army."  
  
Takeru stared at the boy, surprised at this conclusion.  
  
"You're in the army, right Takeru?" Iori asked.  
  
Takeru nodded.  
  
"Can't they help you? Isn't Taichi wanted?"  
  
"True, but Hikari's also wanted."  
  
The boy sighed in defeat.  
  
  
  
The sun rose over the trees as Takeru finished his breakfast. After he disposed of the dish and dishware, he walked in the direction of Taichi's warehouse.  
  
'As Iori said: They'll be expecting *us*.'  
  
  
  
When Iori awoke, the sun was high in the sky, almost high enough to be noon. Quickly sitting up, he noticed Takeru was gone.  
  
'He left without me!' Iori couldn't believe it. He figured where Takeru would go and headed in that direction.  
  
The sun beat down on Iori as he climbed the hills leading out of the woodland area and to where Takeru and Hikari would be.  
  
The journey seemed long and the sun was much longer than it had been when Iori woke up.  
  
'It must be about three." Iori judged by tracing the sun's path in his mind.  
  
Taichi's warehouse came into view. It seemed dark and no-one was around.  
  
  
  
Takeru sat on a thick branch in a tree close to the warehouse. No-one was outside nor inside. There was no movement at all.  
  
Suddenly, from Takeru's side, there was a snap of a twig. A loud gunshot from behind Takeru followed the snap.  
  
Taking this as a sign, Takeru jumped from the tree and ran to the building.  
  
  
  
Iori slowly walked, quietly, down the hallway. He was in the warehouse now; he had found an open window and climbed in. Though he was suspicious of it, Iori still went through it. He had to find Takeru and Hikari.  
  
There weren't any doors down this long hallway. Iori kept walking, following the way. He turned so many times, he was sure he'd never find his way out again. Iori turned again and this hallway was filled with doors. Fifty, at least, on each side.  
  
Iori walked to the closet one and pulled. It wouldn't move. He tried to twist the knob, but couldn't.  
  
'It's fake,' Iori realized, he turned, facing some of the outer doors, 'How many are fake?' He wondered.  
  
After an hour of trying doors, Iori felt like he should give up. He had tried about forty or so doors. Not many were left, but it was tiring work. Maybe ten of the doors actually opened to an office, but there wasn't anyone there or anything Iori thought would help.  
  
'One more. One more than I'll move on.'  
  
Iori thought and walked to another door. He grabbed the knob and pulled. It opened! Though there was another door right behind the one Iori opened. It had an old fashioned combination lock on it.  
  
Sighing, Iori began to fiddle with it.  
  
  
  
Takeru placed explosives by the front entrance. These were his orders. He just hoped that they would find Hikari before the commander decided to blow the warehouse up.  
  
"Takaishi!" a comrade called, walking over. It was Daisuke Motomiya  
  
"Hey, Motomiya." Takeru stood up and greeted his friend.  
  
"So," Daisuke looked up at the warehouse, "this is Taichi Yagami's 'secret lair'."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This girl, his sister, she's on our side now?"  
  
"Yeah, it won't matter if we try to ransom her for whatever Yagami's got. He doesn't care for her."  
  
"Damn, that's harsh." Daisuke muttered, thinking of his own sister, who was a nurse a few towns over.  
  
"C'mon," Takeru said, "we better finish up."  
  
  
  
After twenty minutes of trying to open the combination lock, Iori heard the satisfying click.  
  
"Yes!" He let out as he pulled off the lock and opened the door. He rushed into..an office. It was dark and gloomy looking inside.  
  
"Hello?" Iori called out softly.  
  
"Iori?" a familiar voice gasped.  
  
The young man rushed behind the desk to see Hikari laying there. She was extremely pale and shaking. Her breathes were coming out as pants.  
  
"Hikari, it's okay." Iori soothed. He wasn't sure of what to do, but that didn't stop him from trying. Iori placed Hikari's head on his lap and kept reassuring her. Trying to get her to breathe proper again.  
  
Iori looked into her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Hikari." He whispered, trying to will her to breathe. To live.  
  
  
  
Daisuke was walking down a hallway full of doors. Most seemed to be locked, though they were probably fake. Training told him that much. He saw an open door ahead.  
  
Placing his hand, ready, on his gun handle. Daisuke walked quietly towards the entrance. Suddenly a young dark haired boy stepped out.  
  
The description Takaishi had given him fit this boy here. "You," He called to the child, "are you Iori Hida?"  
  
The boy turned and nodded.  
  
Daisuke walked over to him. "Is there anyone else here?"  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
Daisuke paused, thinking. "Okay, follow me."  
  
  
  
Takeru stood outside the building, waiting for the signal.  
  
"Takaishi!" a voice called.  
  
Takeru turned to see Daisuke.and Iori!  
  
"Iori?!"  
  
"Maybe, you should take him, before he's noticed." Daisuke muttered quickly.  
  
Takeru nodded and took Iori by the arm. He led Iori to beyond the tree line, safety hidden.  
  
"How did you-" Takeru began.  
  
"Why did you leave?!" Iori cried out, forcing his arm from Takeru.  
  
"Wha? .Iori, I had to bring the military here." Takeru reassured.  
  
"I suggested that yesterday! You didn't want to!"  
  
"Iori, hush!" Takeru ordered. "The objective is to save Hikari."  
  
"What about the chip?" Iori snapped, not speaking what was needed. "Which would Hikari rather you save? Her or the chip?"  
  
Takeru studied him, knowing Iori had a secret. "She would probably want the chip saved."  
  
"So we should do that."  
  
"Iori, we don't where Hikari or the chip is. Or who has them." Takeru spoke softly.  
  
"I know," Iori whispered, "where Hikari is."  
  
"Where?!" Takeru cried in hope and joy of finding her.  
  
"In Heaven." Iori answered, tears threatening to spill.  
  
Takeru sat down, hard on the ground as a loud explosion echoed throughout the area.  
  
  
  
Taichi Yagami stared at the closed box in his hands. The chip inside, filled with deadly information, seemed to vibrate with unused energy. Though that would change soon. Taichi didn't just want the chip to hold, but to use. And he knew just what to do. Exactly what to do. Exactly.  
  
  
  
It's been five days. Five days since Hikari died. Five days since Taichi's warehouse was destroyed. Five days.  
  
Iori lagged behind Takeru as they trekked to a nearby town. Takeru had left the area without telling anyone. That would surely get him court-martialed or such.  
  
They were almost out if the providence. Just this last town and the journey would be much easier. There the pair would pick up a vehicle that Jun Motomiya, Daisuke's sister and who they met with a few towns ago, had left there. She had given them food and, while they were with her, shelter. Also she had packed the vehicle with enough supplies for at least a month.  
  
Iori looked up at the horizon. He could see the last town. They were almost there.  
  
But they would never get there.  
  
Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the ground, throwing Takeru and Iori down hard. Takeru jumped up, taking his gun out of its holster.  
  
There was no-one in sight.  
  
"Don't shoot, Takeru." Iori whispered, "I have a bad feeling."  
  
Takeru turned and looked at the boy.  
  
An almost fatal mistake.  
  
Gunshots ran through the air as bullets rained down on Takeru and Iori.  
  
  
  
Takeru opened his eyes, the sun glaring at him. He shielded his eyes and sat up.  
  
"You're awake." A strange voice said.  
  
Takeru turned to face the speaker. She had long strawberry blonde hair and ruby eyes, her skin tanned from the bright sun.  
  
"Who are you?" Takeru asked.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" She answered back, watching him.  
  
"Okay..where are we?"  
  
"The forest."  
  
"Where in th-"  
  
"Takeru, you're awake!" Iori smiled as he walked in.  
  
The woman nodded and left the tent.  
  
"Iori, where are we and who was that?"  
  
"We're the core of the forest. Or so they say. And that was Sora Takenouchi."  
  
Takeru nodded, though what he just learned didn't help him much.  
  
"Sora and her people fired on us, they thought we were enemies. But I convinced her different."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"Only that we're working against Taichi Yagami. That was enough for her."  
  
Sora came back with a cup. "Drink this." She offered him the cup. Takeru took the cup and stared into it. The liquid was clear.  
  
"Drink it, it really helps." Iori pointed out.  
  
Nodding, Takeru downed the drink, but noticed it had no taste.  
  
"It has no taste." Takeru said after swallowed, his body feeling refreshed.  
  
"That is the key." Sora smiled slightly, "With the right ingredients you can make poison or medicine."  
  
Takeru nodded, handing back the cup.  
  
After Sora left again, Iori began to explain.  
  
"It's been almost two days since we were attacked. Yagami has a new hideout."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I dunno, but Sora has a guess. She's sent out scouts to investigate."  
  
Takeru nodded.  
  
"Okay. .Takeru, how long are we gonna be here?"  
  
"Not too long." Takeru stood, "When will the scouts be back?"  
  
"They come back every night." Iori answered, "Why?"  
  
"I'd like to know what they learned so far."  
  
"Oh." Iori muttered, "Well, are you hungry?"  
  
"Some," Takeru admitted.  
  
  
  
After a filling meal, Takeru set out in search of Sora Takenouchi.  
  
Iori was busy socializing with newfound friends, or Takeru would have asked him to help. Though he thought the boy needed some time with kids his age.  
  
Takeru searched the 'streets' and several tents, looking for the longhaired redhead.  
  
"Takeru." A female voice said from behind him.  
  
"Sora." Takeru said as he turned around.  
  
"Why are you out here?" She questioned, watching him, "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Yes." Takeru glanced around, "I need to talk with you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I want to know what the scouts have found out."  
  
Sora sighed, "Not much. Just an old burned down cottage."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Takeru, it's *rumored* Yagami has a hideout here."  
  
Takeru sighed deeply. "Well, I have another thing to ask you."  
  
  
  
"Takeru!" Iori rushed into Takeru's tent.  
  
"Iori! Calm down." Takeru waited as the boy caught his breathe. "Now what is it?"  
  
"The scouts found Yagami's new hideout!"  
  
"Where are they now?" Takeru demanded.  
  
"By the creek." Iori said, but as soon as he had finished Takeru was already running outside. And, of course, Iori followed.  
  
  
  
Iori studied Yagami's new hideout. The old burned down cottage was a perfect way to cover up the tunnel which led to the lair below.  
  
Takeru was checking the perimeter. Iori was to stand watch. To see who came and went. To make sure none of the villagers came. There was a snap of a twig and Takeru came into view.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Iori nodded.  
  
  
  
Sora watched the field beyond the trees. There was dust rising from behind an army jeep. It was awfully close the tree line for a moving vehicle.  
  
Sora stepped out into the sunlight. The driver of the jeep must have seen her, for it stopped nearby.  
  
"Hello." The man in the vehicle said. He had dark maroon hair and brownish eyes. His skin was tan from hours of work in the sun.  
  
Sora nodded, walking up to the jeep. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm lookin' for someone. Well *two* someones."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Takeru Takaishi and Iori Hida."  
  
  
  
Takeru searched for Yagami. He will deal with him first. He clutched the poison, he had Sora make him, that was in his pocket.  
  
"Takeru, listen!" Iori whispered loudly.  
  
There were voices not too far off.  
  
Takeru quietly rushed towards the source, Iori hot on his heels.  
  
Looking through the doorway, Takeru saw Yagami and another figure. Probably a soldier. More importantly, there was a door behind them.  
  
"Iori." He whispered, barely audible.  
  
The teen looked, Takeru handed him a gun.  
  
"Wait for the signal." And with that Takeru was off again.  
  
He had seen a door in the background and figured the passage to it. Takeru ran to the other door. Turning through a hall and then he found the door. Pulling out his gun, Takeru burst through the door, tearing it down.  
  
Yagami and *Hikari* whirled around.  
  
"Hikari!" Takeru cried in shock.  
  
Hikari ran to him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Why, hello, Takaishi." Yagami smirked.  
  
"Her eyes!" Iori's voice echoed. HE wasn't visible, but he could be heard. "The other one was a fake!"  
  
"Not a fake, a clone." Hikari whispered into Takeru's ear.  
  
"Clones?" Takeru pulled her away to see her.  
  
Hikari nodded, "Iori was right. The eyes were different."  
  
"How?" Takeru was speechless.  
  
Clones? There were rumors of clones, but only animals. They were just rumors. Just wartime rumors. The technology wasn't quite ready for that.  
  
"It's the chip." Hikari whispered, fearfully.  
  
"Who cares about the damn chip!" Takeru cried, holding Hikari tight.  
  
"Someone should." Yagami snickered, pulling something out of his pocket. A remote control. To the chip?  
  
"Takeru," Hikari whispered. Only now he noticed how tired and worn she looked and sounded.  
  
"Hikari, are you okay?"  
  
She shook her head, "Takeru, the chip...it-it's," Hikari's hand flew up to the back of her neck, "in *me*."  
  
  
  
Okay im done! *waits 4 HW* eh! Well please review n tell HW to LET ME OUT!!! Sankies!  
  
Cya!  
  
PhoniexChild 


	16. Escape ::HW::

Disclaimer: Not ours, never was, never will be.

A/N – PC's still in that cage until the end of this chapter, currently being tickled by a feather. Her ending was rather cruel, now I have to figure out where to go. So here's my attempt.

**__**

Love, Hate, Pain, War

By: Hopeful Writer and PhoniexChild

****

Chapter 16 - Escape

This chapter by: Hopeful Writer

Takeru cursed. Several times. Iori actually wondered if he wasn't going to break something. "Yagami." Takeru's voice was low and cold. "Yagami, if you push that button, I will destroy you. I will tear you limb from limb in the most painful of deaths."

Taichi laughed. "I'm not afraid of dying, Takaishi," he reminded.

"I thought you fought for peace."

Taichi smirked. "You can't fight for peace. Iori said it himself. I fight for the end of this war. If you and I are dead, Takaishi, the war is virtually over."

Takeru paled, but covered it. "I'm not going to die by _your_ hands, Yagami. _I_ plan on living through this war. There will be an end and killing me isn't going to make it happen any sooner than usual."

"That's what you think." Taichi's finger hovered near the button.

"She's your fucking sister, dammit! How can you do this?" Takeru didn't mean for the words to come from his mouth, but they did.

Taichi snorted. "My sister? Christ, Takaishi, you know nothing! Blood, family, it doesn't mean shit in this world, kid. All that matters is winning. It's like a soccer game. The point is to score the goal. This chip, it blows up, right? If it blows up and kills you and me, war ends, goal achieved. Nothing changes, which is exactly what I want. Don't you get it?" He nearly touched the button.

"Stop!" This time it was Iori that spoke. He had emerged from his hiding spot, clutching the gun fearfully. But his posture showed a confident young man, ready to kill all those in his way.

"What the hell do you want?" Taichi was not intimidated.

Iori stared at him for a moment before uttering, "Dumbarse."

"What!?" Taichi was outraged that such a young kid would dare challenge him.

"Well, you are! You think you're achieving something by blowing yourself and Takeru up? Guess what, you're not! Both leaders die, war continues. People will want revenge. Nothing's going to change, and nothing's going to stop. You're only fooling yourself, Yagami."

Taichi sneered. "You know nothing about the world, Hida. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to win. You should know. Your father was one."

Iori visibly winced, the comment reducing him to a little boy where a young man had once stood. Hikari lashed out at Taichi. "You're a bastard, Taichi!" she yelled. "How can you do this? You're betraying everything you were ever taught."

Taichi laughed cruelly. He grabbed his sister's chin roughly and Takeru bristled with hatred. "Get off her," he hissed, his voice cold and threatening. He took hold of Hikari's arm and pulled her away from her older brother.

Another laugh. "Love is a weakness, Takaishi. Remember that. Emotions, feeling, kindness, all weakness. Do you hear me? WEAKNESS!"

"You're mad," Takeru whispered, unusually frightened by the realization. He had a sudden flashback of Taichi holding the gun at his sister, drunk, his eyes burning crazily. "The whistle," he whispered, so only Hikari and Iori could hear. She pulled it from her pocket and brought it to her lips. "Blow it as hard as you can," Takeru ordered, his voice still hushed and his eyes fixed on Taichi. "We're gonna blast out the bastard's eardrums."

So Hikari blew.

Takeru and Iori winced as the piercing noise reached them, but they were ready for it. Taichi howled out in pain, his ears bleeding as he clutched them with his hands. "Run!" Takeru yelled, over the sound.

Iori and Hikari didn't need to be told twice. Dropping the whistle in her pocket, Hikari led her two friends deep into the woods. They dodged trees and stumps as they wove a path far away from Taichi.

Gasping for breath, they took a break. Hikari clutched her neck fearfully. "He still has complete control of me. He has that damned remote."

"No, he doesn't."

Takeru and Hikari turned on Iori. "What are you talking about?" Takeru demanded.

Iori held up the remote control. "Taichi doesn't have the remote control. _I_ have the remote control. And he's never going to get it back. Not as long as I can help it."

A/N – So how long can Iori hold onto that thing? Will this story ever have an end? *lets PC out of cage* It's your show now. Enjoy.

Sorry about the delay in this story. I've been swamped with schoolwork and stuff. But here it is. Please review. Reviews are always welcome.


	17. Crazyness ::PC::

Okay, okay, sorry, sorry sorry! I now its been like FOREVER since I updated, but eh. School's evil and exams are coming up. Plus I've got alotta exchange student crap bothering me too. Well, I hope this aint too bad, since I had a serious case of writer's block for a while. Oh, yeah: DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED IT I WOULDN'T WRITE AUs ABOUT IT!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Love, Hate, Pain, War  
  
By: Hopeful Writer and PhoniexChild  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Crazyness  
  
This Chapter Brought To You By: the letters PC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Takeru let out a deep sigh of relief, as Iori told them that he had the remote.  
  
"Thank God." Hikari breathed.  
  
Iori grinned slightly as he handed the remote over to Takeru, who pocketed securely.  
  
"Now what?" Hikari asked, staring into Takeru's eyes.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Honestly, I don't know."  
  
Iori leaned against a nearby tree in defeat. The trio stood there in silence, the past event with Yagami had emotionally drained them all.  
  
Takeru glanced up at Hikari, then back at the ground, thinking. A minute later he suddenly and quickly walked over to Hikari, and studied the back of her neck.  
  
"There's no mark." He muttered, "How'd Yagami get the chip in there?"  
  
Hikari sighed softly, "I don't know. I just woke up and it was there."  
  
"Can you feel it?" Takeru brushed his fingers gently across her neck.  
  
"No."  
  
Iori glanced up sharply at this, watching both the adults. Hikari turned to Takeru and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two just stood there. Iori blinked and suddenly the pair weren't holding each other. Takeru was studying Hikari's neck again.  
  
"There's no mark." He muttered, "How'd Yagami get the chip in there?"  
  
Hikari sighed softly, "I don't know. I just woke up and it was there."  
  
"Can you feel it?" Takeru brushed his fingers gently across her neck.  
  
Hikari shook her head, then rested it on Takeru's shoulder. He, in turn, wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Whoa." Iori whispered, wondering what had just happened.  
  
"Hmm?" Hikari looked up, questioningly at Iori, "Did you say something?"  
  
"No." Iori shook his head.  
  
Takeru sighed, pulling Hikari closer. "We need to get the chip out."  
  
"But we have the remote." Iori reminded him.  
  
"Yagami can still get it, I'm sure he won't stop til he does."  
  
Hikari nodded her agreement, "It's a powerful little chip."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Daisuke Motomiya sat in the tent that had been Takeru's merely days before. The medicine woman of this tiny village, Sora Takenouchi, had given him food and shelter. After much questioning and even more pleading, Daisuke was able to find out that Takeru and Iori had, in fact, been here, but were now gone. He also knew of the secret spot of Yagami's new hideout, but Sora would not let him leave the net alone and she wouldn't think of going there.  
  
Sora walked into the tent, holding a tray with various delicious-smelling foods. "Here." She handed Daisuke a plate with many native foods on it.  
  
"Thanks, Takenouchi."  
  
She placed the tray on a small table while saying: "I have a name, Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
"Sorry, Sora." Daisuke muttered, then looked up, "And you can call me Dai."  
  
"Alright." Sora nodded and sat down across from him, "Now why are you looking for Takaishi and Hida?"  
  
"Why won't you let me go into the forest?" Daisuke countered.  
  
"Because I do not trust you." She said bluntly and tasted some of her soup.  
  
"How reassuring." Daisuke whispered sarcastically. "Look, Sora, I need to find them, alot is happening. It's extremely important."  
  
Sora looked into Daisuke's eyes to see any guilt in them, but did not. Sighing, she said, "Fine, but I shall accompany you."  
  
"Perfect. Let's go."  
  
"No, we shall go tomorrow, after rest and food. It will be better to go in daylight, for we don't know what awaits us."  
  
Daisuke nodded, seeing the wisdom it this. "First thing."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Iori yawned and rolled over on the ground. Hikari and Takeru, who were lying extremely close to one another, were both still asleep.  
  
The sun was barely peeking over the horizon.  
  
Iori sat up and heard crunching noises from the twigs and dry leaves. 'Someone's coming.' He stood up quickly and quietly went to investigate.  
  
He walked slowly, but surely. The crunching sound was coming closer with each breath. Suddenly he saw Sora Takenouchi with Takeru's friend Daisuke Motomiya. He wiped some sweat away from his face and blinked.  
  
Iori sat up and heard crunching noises from the twigs and dry leaves. 'Someone's comi- Wait a minute!' He looked around, Hikari and Takeru were still asleep, the sun was still barely peeking over the horizon, and the crunching sound was still coming closer. 'But didn't this just happen?'  
  
Quite suddenly Sora Takenouchi and Daisuke Motomiya walked into view.  
  
"Iori." Sora smiled.  
  
Takeru sat up slowly, for Hikari was still asleep and laying on his arm. "Daisuke?"  
  
"Hey." Daisuke winked at Takeru, who was still too tired to understand the meaning of the wink.  
  
"What happened?" Sora asked, seeing Hikari.  
  
"We rescued her from Yagami." Takeru explained, freeing his arm from Hikari.  
  
"Wait!" Daisuke said suddenly and loudly.  
  
"Shh!" Takeru glared.  
  
"That's not Yagami's sister, is it?"  
  
"What?!" Sora hissed with great dislike.  
  
"Quiet, both of you." Takeru said with authority. "Yes, Hikari is Yagami's sister, but she's on our side. And-" he glanced at Sora "-no use for ransom. Yagami'll kill her in a heartbeat."  
  
"He doesn't care about her?" Sora asked shocked.  
  
"Doesn't give a shit." Takeru said bitterly and angrily.  
  
"Don't forget about the chip." Iori said softly into the new silence.  
  
"Chip?"  
  
"Yagami had a chip that can control weapons and put it on Hikari. Iori was able to get the remote from him. We need to get it out of her." Takeru turned to fully face Sora. "Can you help?"  
  
Sora sighed, "We have nothing at the village great enough to help."  
  
"Wait!" Daisuke cried loudly again and this time awoke Hikari, but no-one noticed. "My sister is a nurse. She's a few towns away."  
  
"Let's go then." Hikari said suddenly from the ground, making everyone jump.  
  
"Holy..Hikari, don't do that." Takeru said with a slight smile.  
  
Hikari grinned and stood up, she kissed Takeru gently and quickly on the lips, then walked over to Daisuke. "Lead us to your sister."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Daisuke said with a mock salute. He winked again at Takeru, who now understood the meaning, and set off the way he and Sora had come.  
  
The quintet quickly made their way to where Daisuke had left his jeep. It was difficult and cramped, but the group was able to fix all five people in. Hikari had gladly sat on Takeru's lap to make room.  
  
It took longer than everyone had thought to reach to town where Jun Motomiya was serving. Though, luckily, it wasn't too far away, for the jeep had been running on fumes for the last two miles.  
  
"Dai?!" Jun had cried with surprise when her younger brother had shown up. She had been, naturally, worried about him and was happy to see that he was well. After Daisuke had explained what had happened to Hikari, to the best of his knowledge, and that they needed the chip removed, Jun gladly agreed. Shortly after finding a room for the quintet Jun went to find a doctor who could perform the surgery.  
  
Iori went to lay down and rest, while Sora looked around at how these 'modern' doctors worked. Takeru and Hikari just sat there and held each other and Daisuke began to make a meal.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Takeru felt a slight stirring next to him as Hikari shifted in her sleep. He turned, his face being buried in her hair. Takeru took a deep breath inhaling the sweet scent.  
  
Today would be the day of the surgery. Hikari would be free today. Free of the chip and hopefully soon her brother. Takeru couldn't wait til this damn stupid war was over, so he could take Hikari to his home and they could live together. In peace.  
  
Jun walked in and whispered to Daisuke, who had been awake for several hours, then she left.  
  
Daisuke walked over to Takeru and the sleeping Hikari a few minutes left. "Hey, Takeru, it's time for the surgery."  
  
"Alright, I'll wake her."  
  
Daisuke nodded and left.  
  
Takeru sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow, and gently shook Hikari. "Time to wake up, love."  
  
"Hmm, good morning." Hikari smiled, turning onto her back. She rubbed her hand up and down Takeru's arm. "Is it time?"  
  
"Yeah." Takeru stood up, then lifted Hikari up and placed her on her feet. "Soon, it'll all be better."  
  
Takeru nodded, then passionately kissed Hikari.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sora sat outside the operating room with the others. Daisuke was next to her with his hand placed lightly on hers. Iori was intently watching the clock, as the time ticked by. Takeru was a nervous wreck. He kept pacing around the room. 'He's starting to make me dizzy.'  
  
Almost ten minutes later, about two hours since Hikari had gone in, Jun came out. She walked over to Takeru and whispered to him. Then she came over to Daisuke and took him aside. Takeru, who had been left standing in front of the door, stood there shocked. Tears threatened to spill. Hikari was dead. It was the second time he had heard this, but it didn't dampen the pain.  
  
"Hikari's dead."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Iori sat up suddenly. He looked around in shock, he was in his hotel. The lobby of his hotel. From a nearby room, that's door was shut tightly, Iori heard talking.  
  
"Good morning to you, too, Takeru." Hikari's voice sang out.  
  
Suddenly Iori remembered, he was to get breakfast for these people. These guests in his hotel.  
  
"Why, hello." Takeru said.  
  
"A 'nice try' to you also." Hikari said and there was the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Breakfast is soon."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
Then Takeru exited the room, but stayed close by the door.  
  
Iori stared at him. He 'remembered' that this was how he had met Takeru and Hikari.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hikari put her clothes down on the bed. Takeru had just left her, so she took out the box containing the chip. As she did so the box began to vibrate.  
  
"What the-"  
  
The vibrate was quickly accompanied by a loud beeping sound. Hikari dropped the box and covered her ears.  
  
Takeru burst back into the room, "What is that?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Hikari moved away from the bed.  
  
Iori ran in and dived for the box.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
There was a small, constant beep coming from the remote. Taichi Yagami hurried over to it and pulled up a map. Right where he thought it would happen. He waited a second then pressed the small green button.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Iori grabbed the box that held the chip that would later cause the end of Hikari's life, if Iori's vision was to be believed. He was about to smash it into pieces, when the beeping stopped.  
  
"What's going on?!" Takeru demanded fearfully and angrily.  
  
Before anyone could answer, there was a blue glow from the box in Iori's hand. Then suddenly the boy began to scream and dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Hikari gasped and rushed towards the boy. She kicked the box out of his hand. Hikari placed her hand on his chest and felt a heartbeat.  
  
"He's alive."  
  
"Thank God." Takeru rushed over and lifted the boy up. "We need to get him to a hospital."  
  
"But where's the nearest one?"  
  
Takeru shrugged the best he could and headed out the door and towards his vehicle. Hikari followed him and opened the back door for Takeru, who put the unconscious Iori in there. Hikari hopped into the seat next to the boy to watch his condition, Takeru shut the door and rushed over to his seat.  
  
Takeru speeded towards the general direction of the hospital, he merely followed the street signs. Soon enough, time-wise, but forever for Takeru and Hikari, they made it to the hospital.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hikari sat next to Takeru in the boy's, Iori, hospital room.  
  
"I wonder what happened."  
  
"It was your box." Takeru snapped.  
  
"Not *my* box, Takaishi. Don't think you know everything." Hikari snapped back, only more harsh.  
  
Takeru scoffed, then turned to look at Iori.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, and Taichi Yagami walked in.  
  
"Taichi!" Hikari jumped up, surprised.  
  
"Yagami!" Takeru yelled and pulled out his gun.  
  
Yagami had been expecting this and shot Takeru with a tranquiller dart. Then he grabbed Hikari and threw her to one of the guards standing behind him.  
  
"Taichi, what are you doing?!" Hikari tried to struggle, but it was no use.  
  
"I am taking what I need to win this war." Taichi motioned to several other guards, who came and surrounded Iori's bed.  
  
"But the chip-!"  
  
"The chip is but a pawn, it's not important." Taichi looked at Iori. "He is."  
  
The guards moved Iori from his hospital bed to a portal rolling bed.  
  
"Take him too." Taichi pointed at the unconscious Takeru.  
  
And with that Taichi, his guards, and the three captives left.  
  
Ha ha! Im done!! Like? like? Please, please, please review! 


End file.
